<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Baka Minister! / Министр — бака! by Red_Box, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220849">[Art] Baka Minister! / Министр — бака!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box'>Red_Box</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021'>WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yes Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Fake anime screencap, Fanart, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, Redraw, WTF Kombat 2021, implied Humphrey/Jim, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake anime screencap redraw with tsundere Sir H<br/>Арт в стиле анимешного скрина c цундере Хамфри</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 визуал G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eng.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fake anime screencap: Baka Minister! (and Tsundere Humphrey)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(ばか = fool )</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>Tsundere</strong> is a Japanese term for a character development process that depicts a character with a personality who is initially polarized warm/soft, cold, temperamental, hotheaded (and sometimes even hostile) before gradually showing a warmer, friendlier side over time.</p>
<p>+++</p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>YPM chars as anime tropes: (like if they were animu gurls from date sim or harem-type anime?)</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>(my fanons)</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Bernard:</strong> Genky or Moe</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Sir John:</strong> (dark!version of Sir J) Yangire or <a href="https://href.li/?https://the-dere-types.fandom.com/wiki/Yandere">Yandere</a></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Humphrey:</strong>  Tsuntere and/or <a href="https://href.li/?https://the-dere-types.fandom.com/wiki/Himedere">Himedere</a></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Sir Frank:</strong> <a href="https://href.li/?https://the-dere-types.fandom.com/wiki/Kanedere">Kanedere</a> (or  <a href="https://href.li/?https://the-dere-types.fandom.com/wiki/Oujidere">Oujidere </a>)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Sir Arnold:</strong>  <a href="https://href.li/?https://the-dere-types.fandom.com/wiki/Kuudere">Kuudere</a> (/ <strong>Kuugire</strong> ) or  <a href="https://href.li/?https://the-dere-types.fandom.com/wiki/Kamidere">Kamidere</a></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Jim:</strong>  <a href="https://href.li/?https://the-dere-types.fandom.com/wiki/Deredere">Deredere</a> (and/or  <a href="https://href.li/?http://yottadere">Yottadere</a>)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Dr.  Cartright:</strong>  <a href="https://href.li/?https://the-dere-types.fandom.com/wiki/Dandere">Dandere</a></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Frank Wiesel:</strong> ?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Dorothy: </strong>?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eng dere wiki</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://href.li/?https://the-dere-types.fandom.com/wiki/Tsundere">https://the-dere-types.fandom.com/wiki/Tsundere</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eng.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Арт в стиле анимешного скрина c цундере Хамфри</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>бака — (яп. ばか) глупый</p><p>
  
</p><p>+</p>
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>YM персы как аниме-архетипы ( Дэрэ-типажи)</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>1) <strong>сэр Хамфри Эплби:</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Цунтере</em> (Tsuntere) — это более неприкрытый вид цундере. «Тереру», tereru означает «застенчивый». Иными словами, цундере, которая (а бывает, и который!) не может быть холодным до самого конца и нет-нет да выдаст свои чувства. Происходит потому, что типаж обладает застенчивостью, достаточной для открытия дередере-стороны.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>или</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Хинедере</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Берет ледяную природу кудере и сочетает ее с высокомерным отношением камидере. Персонажи хинедере очень циничны и саркастичны, но будут демонстрировать свою мягкую сторону, когда персонаж пробивается сквозь их раковину.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>2) <strong>Бернард Вули</strong>: <em>гэнки</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Генки (Genki) — это оптимистичные и гиперактивные персонажи. Как правило, они являются центром компании, быстро заводят друзей, являются экстравертами и опять же подразделяются на две ветви. Первый тип генки — это более-менее сообразительный типаж, мы будем просто именовать их «умными генки», которые помимо гиперактивности ухитряются мыслить со скоростью действий. А что касается второго типажа, будем именовать их «бака-генки», то вы все их видели — это сносящие все подряд сумасшедшие комки энергии. Впрочем, не всегда бака-генки должны быть действительно идиотами, некоторые из них имеют весьма неплохой ум, вот только соображают они, мягко скажем, особенно.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>3) <strong>Джим Хэкер:</strong> <em>Дередере</em> (Deredere) соответсвенно будет означать доброго и милого персонажа, самую малость скромного и в меру оптимистичного. Таких много, хотя бы в одной бисёдзё-гейм будет такая. Да и среди парней таких пруд пруди. Только надо быть осторожным в классификации, или же вас ждет неприятный сюрприз в виде замедленного типажа или того же цундере.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>4) <strong>сэр</strong> <strong>Джон Хальстед</strong>: на первый взгляд доброжелательный на второй - магаломаниак</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Янгире</em> (Yangire) строится по аналогии с цунгире. Но здесь истеричность накладывается на полоумность, и получается ходячий армагеддон. Бессмысленные и беспощадные маньяки, которые могут повернуться умом абсолютно на пустом месте. Такие персонажи, как нередко и яндере, идут в комплекте с темным прошлым. Но если особо постараться, можно вынести и общение с таким типажом, только игра в данном случае не стоит свеч, и замкнуть такой типаж проще некуда. Лучше вообще не трогать.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>или</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>на первый взгляд обаятельный, на второй - пздц</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Яндере</em> - тоже достаточно известный типаж. Эти лапушки на первый взгляд выглядят очень миленькими - веселые и дружелюбные или же очаровательные стесняшки, они быстро подружатся с главным героем.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Однако их дружелюбная природа маскирует темную сторону. Персонажи яндере не только привлекательны - также они большие любители контроля. Они готовы убить всех людей, контактирующих с их возлюбленным или хотя бы изолировать его от общества. Они не принимают отказов (что дает им 90% шансов на успех).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>5) <strong>сэр</strong> <strong>Фрэнк Гордон</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Камидере</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Высокомерные, гордые, имеющий комплекс бога. Они считают, что все должны относиться к ним как к божественным существам и все взгляды должны быть прикованы только к ним.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>6) сэр <strong>Арнольд Робинсон</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Кудере </em>(Kuudere), что является сокращенным англицизмом cool deredere (cool в значении «прохладный») — это не такое уж и старое слово, означающее хладнокровный и равнодушный типаж. Видели когда-нибудь персонажей, сидящих с книгой в углу, ни с кем не общающихся или же наоборот, вставляющих свое веское «фи» во все, что творится вокруг них, причем всегда к месту? Вот это и есть кудере. Зачастую умные (хотя ввиду особенностей типажа, бывают и не очень — но только потому, что страдают от хронической лени) и дередере-сторону раскрывают, только если вы такому персонажу понравитесь. Опять же, такой типаж не лишен эмоций, но в себе их крепко задерживает и наружу не являет. Впрочем, если эти оковы ослабнут, кудере может разрыдаться или засмеяться вполне спокойно. Кудере очень часто рисуют с волосами синего оттенка, это своеобразный штамп.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>__________________</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>статья на ру</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://href.li/?http://wikitropes.ru/wiki/%D0%94%D1%8D%D1%80%D1%8D-%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%B6%D0%B8">http://wikitropes.ru/wiki/%D0%94%D1%8D%D1%80%D1%8D-%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%B6%D0%B8</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>